csofandomcom-20200223-history
Rheinmetall MG 3
Rheinmetall MG 3 (M'aschinen'g'''ewehr '''3, meaning Machine Gun 3) is a general purpose machine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This 200 rounds, 7.62mm machine gun is the modern version of the MG42 that was known as "Hitler's Buzzsaw" during the World War II. It has a good rate of fire and feed system for attack and reloading but due to its weight, it loses out in terms of speed and accuracy. Advantages *High damage *Very large magazine capacity *High rate of fire for a machine gun *Can undergo Weapon Enhancement *Can kill a player in 4 to 5 shots. With 200 rounds, it is a good sweeper weapon Disadvantages *Low accuracy *High recoil *Long reload time *Heavy weight *Expensive price *In mid-range battles, crouching to fire this weapon does not make any major differences; the recoil will make accuracy suffer (even when firing in bursts), and making the user an easier target to hit Tactics using MG3 ; Classic Battle *Find an element of surprise before rushing with MG3 in close range. It can deal with high amount of enemies. *Use this gun to shoot from behind the wall. *Do not reload frequently instead of reloading if there is only 30 ~ 50 rounds left due to long reload time. *When someone does a surprise attack while you are reloading, quickly switch to secondary weapon to counterattack. *1 head shot cannot kill a full health enemy. ; Zombie Infection *A 200 rounds MG3 can deal 6000 ~ 12000 damage to zombies. *Combine with Deadly Shot to deal tremendous damage. *Camp in closed area to maximize the performance. *Aim for newly infected zombies as they are weak and easy to be killed. *Use it to backup your teammates when they are reloading. Tactics facing MG3 user ; Classic Battle *MG3 has low accuracy. Use it as an advantage to kill MG3's user in long range. *Sniper rifles are recommended. *Strike the user in many directions. *Never face MG3 user in close range combat. ; Zombie Infection *You can hardly move for each shots and beware of some humans that are trying to attack with melee weapons. *Wait for the user to reload or strike from behind. *Avoid direct contact in closed area or in large group of humans as it can deal very high damage with its 200 rounds magazine. *Jump if possible so that the user will miss more bullets. *Turn back and move backward to approach an MG3 user in ducts. However, this tactic needs to have a large number of health points. *MG3 has low accuracy and high recoil. Small zombies are recommended. Release date ; Taiwan/Hong Kong *13 May 2014 (Resale) ; China *14 May 2014 (Resale) *25 June 2014 (Resale) ; Japan *25 June 2014 (Resale) *23 July 2014 (Resale) ; Singapore/Malaysia *15 March 2011 alongside Zombie Scenario *8 September 2011 for Gold edition *21 December 2011 for Christmas Edition *19 June 2013 (Resale) for Weapon Enhancement *4 December 2013 (Resale) for Christmas Edition ; Indonesia *6 November 2013 (Resale) for Weapon Enhancement ; Turkey *18 December 2013 for Christmas Edition ; Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies *23 September 2014 through Craft system Weapon Enhancement Rheinmetall MG 3 can undergo Weapon Enhancement to upgrade its performance. The major weakness of MG3 is its wild recoil, so the player should focus on enhancing the recoil of it. After +3 recoil, the recoil is dramatically decreased, no more erratic shaking and weapon sway is reduced so enhancing it to +5 is not recommended. Enhancing the magazine size is not recommended as the weapon itself already hold 200 rounds, +1 of it increases clip size by 20. Rate of fire should be enhanced together with recoil as ROF makes recoil higher. MG3 is mostly used in zombie/zombie scenario mode so leave the accuracy stat alone. Focus on damage with recoil will increase the damage output against the zombies and save a lot of ammo while focus on ROF and recoil will increase the weapon's efficiency in zombie scenario mode. MG3 Gold should be worked the same except the accuracy difference. Obtainable titles are: *Kaiser: 5 recoil enhancements *Behemoth: 3 damage and accuracy enhancements *Kraken: 3 damage and recoil enhancements *Griffin: 3 recoil and weight enhancements Variants MG3 Gold= The MG3 Gold version of MG3 obtainable only via Code Box. It is more accurate than the original one. |-| MG3 Christmas Edition= The MG3 Christmas Editions of the MG3 that can only be obtained during Christmas Events. It is sold every year during the Christmas event. |-| JANUS-7= The JANUS-7 is the modified version of MG3 designed by Aegis Institute. It has Janus Transformation System that can do unlimited lightning bolt attack in certain period of time which can spread to surrounding enemies after shooting the same target with certain amount of bullets. |-| Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Used by GSG-9. Terrorists: *Guerrilla Warfare: A Guerrilla member is seen armed with an MG3 in the promotion poster. Comparison to JANUS-7 Positive *Cheaper (-$3250) *More damage (+1) *More accurate (+10%) *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *Lighter (-2% weight) Neutral *Same belt size (200) *Same ammo type (7.62mm) *Same reload time (4.5 seconds) Negative *Higher recoil (+4%) *Lower damage in Janus form (-28) *Unlimited ammo in Janus form *Can't do Janus Transformation System Gallery MG3= File:Mg3_viewmodel.png|View model File:Mg3_worldmodel.png|World model Gsg9 mg3.jpg|A GSG-9 operative with an MG3 File:Mg3.gif|Store preview mg3_1216.jpg|South Korea poster File:Ksg_kcobra_hk23_mg3_mk48_as50_taiwan_resale_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster mg3cp.jpg|China poster File:Mg3_chinaposter_resale.png|Ditto, resale File:Allforplayer_japan_classic_weapons_resale_poster.png|Japan resale poster File:Mg3 265x414.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster Cs_assault_20120311_1344100.jpg|In-game screenshot 282963_359104417521351_829423813_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box 29347_193983387405917_1297499411_n.jpg|Manufactured via Crafting File:Mg3_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Reload sound |-| Christmas Edition= mg3xmas viewmodel.png|View model mg3xmas worldmodel.png|World model mg3xmasmodel.jpg|Ditto File:Mg3xmas_shopmodel.png|Shop model Mg3_xmas.gif|Store preview mg3xmaskr.jpg|South Korea poster Xmastwrsl.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster 20121226tt_4.jpg|China poster File:M134_mg3_xmas_promo.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster (2011) File:Mg3_m95_xmas_promo_sgp.jpg|Ditto, 2012 Xmas sale 2013.jpg|Ditto, 2013 Ditto , Indonesia Poster.jpg|Indonesia poster mg3_minigun_xmas_turkey_poster.jpg|Turkey poster Cs italy 20111227 0822470.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Mg3_xmas_hud.png|HUD icon |-| Gold Edition= mg3gold viewmodel.png|View model File:Mg3_gold_wmdl.png|World model mg3gold shopmodel.png|Shop model mg3goldcp.jpg|China poster wkkwkw.jpg|In-game screenshot Snapshot_20131207_1534560.jpg|Obtained from Code Box |-| Expert Edition= File:Mg3v6_viewmodel.png|View model File:Mg3v6_worldmodel.png|World model File:Mg3v6_shopmodel.png|Shop model mg3enhanced.jpg|China poster zs_decoy_20120425_1413130.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Master Edition= File:Mg3v8_viewmodel.png|View model File:Mg3v8_worldmodel.png|World model File:Mg3v8_shopmodel.png|Shop model Mg3enhanced.jpg|China poster File:Cs_italy_20140131_1720200.jpg|In-Game Screenshot |-| Which mode is the best for MG3? Original Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch Zombie Mods Zombie Scenario Did you get the MG3 Gold into your collection now? No, but will try next time No, and I don't want it Yes, and it is great! Yes, but I regret it... You buy the MG3 Xmas? Yes, definitely! No, because I have the original one... No, I do not want to! No but I have already the Minigun Xmas :) Trivia *Despite it being a common weapon used in most modes, it isn't labelled as hot weapon. *While in first-person view the player is shown wielding the weapon by its bipod, the third-person view shows the player holding the weapon by its barrel shroud with the bipod closed instead. Repeated firing would make the barrel shroud dangerously hot to handle. *The MG3 is modeled with mirroring in mind, as the boxed belt mag is correctly shown feeding from the left when right-hand mirroring is used. *This is the first cash weapon to be released. *A few changes have been done since the first time it was released, these are: **The earliest version of MG3 had darker color, without the shine and had the same performance of the M249 just with 100 rounds extra. **The middle version of MG3 had its own performance, but it still shared the same spare ammo pool with 5.56mm guns despite showing 7.62mm in the HUD. **After the M60E4 had been introduced, MG3's caliber is properly changed to 7.62mm. *The Expert version of MG3 is similar to JANUS-7. External links *MG3 at Wikipedia. id:MG3 Category:Machine gun Category:7.62mm user Category:German weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with X'mas variants Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with extended mag variants